Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone
Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone is another upcoming new movie planned to be made by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989) and RatiganRules. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot While Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Simba, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends are spending Christmas with Kevin McCallister after he was left behind that his family left in a rush to Paris, they begin to freak out when Harry and Marv arrive with. Now, our heroes are about to give those no-good villains a Christmas (Hanukkah for Marv's case) surprise they'll never forget. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Pterano, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, King Gunga, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Owen, Izzy, The Masters of Evil, Carface, Killer, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Shere Khan, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Heather, Yzma, Prince Hans, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Team Rocket and The Crime Empire will guest star in this film. *The Masters of Evil, Carface, Killer, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Shere Khan, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Heather, Yzma, Prince Hans, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Team Rocket and The Crime Empire will work for Harry and Marv in this film. *''The Little Mermaid'' and All Dogs Go to Heaven were first released on home video in 1990, the same year when both The Rescuers Down Under and Home Alone was released in theaters and Universal Pictures (which released The Land Before Time films) celebrated its 75th anniversary of film making. *Home Alone and Scooby-Doo and the Witches Ghost were released on DVD in 1999, the same year Pokemon: The First Movie was released in theaters. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Robert Blossom who played Old Man Marley, who died from a stroke in 2011, John Candy who played Gus Polinski, who died from a heart attack in 1994, John Heard, who played Peter McCallister who died from a heart attack in 2017, and John Hughes who wrote and produce Home Alone, who died from a severe heart attack in 2009. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so David Graham will make this film instead. *Due to the film's content, the words such as a**, s***, h***, God, Oh my, God, and c**p will be replaced with butt, crud, gosh, Oh my Gosh, heck, mentioning or showing PlayBoy Magazines, and brief smoking bits will be removed in order to make this film appropriate for kids. *The live-action Star Wars films and Home Alone are all composed by John Williams. *The first six Star Wars films, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, and Home Alone were all released by 20th Century Fox. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Upcoming films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films Category:RatiganRules